


Worried

by unlivrebrule



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A good one though, Alec is angry at Magnus, Angry Alec, Caring Alec, Caring Magnus, Fluff, M/M, Magnus is an idiot, Protective Alec, Sad Alec, Scared Magnus, Worried Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlivrebrule/pseuds/unlivrebrule
Summary: Magnus did something that risked his life. He's done it before but Alec didn't want him to do it again. When Magnus did it again, things went a little terrible. Alec starts to worry.





	

The demons started to increase and formed around them.

Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Clary and Jace getting ready to fight off the demons.

Magnus realized that the demons were way too many for them to fight off so he had the idea of using his powers to kill all the demons at once. The trick was very powerful but Magnus remembered Alec saying how he should never risk himself of using that much power because it would drain too much of his energy. But being the caring boyfriend that he is, Magnus did the smartest or stupidest thing he can think off.

Magnus opened a portal leading to the institute. Blue sparks starting to ignite on his fingers as he pushed everyone and making them go through the portal.

“Magnus!”, feared Alec.

“I love you Alexander”

“No! Magnus-“

Alec didn’t get to finish his sentence because the portal already closed. Alec almost had a panic attack because he was so scared what might happen to Magnus. Alec sat on the nearest chair he can find.

“What just happened?”, asked Jace while looking very confused.

“I think he wanted to kill all the demons at once, but I told him to never do that because he can get really weak after he used so much power”.

“Woah, he can do that?”, Izzy interrupts.

“Yeah, but it’s risky”, replied Alec.

“We have to get back there, I don’t care, Magnus could be in trouble”, Alec says with fear and sadness.

“Of course Alec”, Jace says.

They all went towards the location of the demons so they can check what happened. Alec was the first to arrive because he ran so fast everyone thought he used a speed rune.

From a far, Alec saw that the location was free of demons. His heart beating faster every second.

“Magnus!”, yelled Alec making everyone startled at first.

“Magnus! Magnus! Babe are you okay?”

Before Magnus manages to hold Alec’s hand, the last thing he said was “Alexander..” before he shuts his eyes close. 

“No! Magnus no! Please wake up baby”, tears starting to form. 

“We have to get him back to the institute! Hurry!”

“Okay Alec”, replies Jace while Izzy helps Alec carry him.

Alec puts Magnus’s arm behind his neck and supporting Magnus’ legs in his arms.

“It’s gonna be okay Magnus, don’t leave me okay?”

Alec manages to finish his sentence without breaking down and letting his cheeks drown in tears.

 

Once they arrived at the institute, Alec quickly made his way to the infirmary. Dropping Magnus slowly on the clean bed. Pulling his arms slowly from Magnus’ legs. Alec brushes Magnus’ forehead, pushing away all his hair that’s covered in glitter. Alec gently presses his lips against Magnus’ forehead while stroking his hair.

“It’s gonna be okay Magnus”

 

Alec made his way to his bedroom. Face full of fear. He knew Magnus would do this. He knew Magnus wanted to do this because it’s impossible to get rid of the demons. The last time Magnus did this was when they coulnd’t kill the demons on their last mission. So Magnus ran and killed all of them at once. Magnus collapses and Alec manages to hold his back before he could lie on the ground. Alec was glad because they couldn’t kill the demons because the demons got rid of all their weapons. But the demons weren’t many. Meaning Magnus didn’t have to use much of his power. 

“Alexander..”

“Please don’t that again Magnus”, before Alec presses his soft lips into Magnus’

“Okay Alexander, I’m sorry”.

 

When they were at Magnus’ loft. Alec holds Magnus by his waist while putting his head on Magnus’ neck.

“Please don’t do that again okay? I don’t want you to die for me”

Magnus smiles while rubbing Alec’s back, “Alexander, you know I would do anything for you right?”.

“Yeah but don’t do that kind of things Magnus, you make me worry”

“Alright Alexander, I won’t do it again”.

“I love you”, Alec says while pressing his lips on Magnus’ neck.

“I love you too my dear Nephilim”.

 

Alec presses his hands against his face.

When he opened to see his room, he realized how much he forgot about the appearance of his room. He didn’t regret it though. Moving in with Magnus was way better than staying at a tiny room at the institute.

Suddenly his door slowly creaks. Checking to see who it was.

“Hey Alec, he’s awake”, says Jace

Alec jumped out his bed and ran towards the infirmary and seeing Izzy and Clary in front of Magnus’ bed.

“What?! I told you to give me some time! He’ll kill me!”, Magnus made a terrified face.

“You!”, yelled Alec.

“Here we go..”

“I told you to never to that again! But instead you did it anyway! Did you know how long I was worried for you! You could die Magnus! Don’t ever to that to me again! I was worried as hell. I told you the last time to never use that much magic. It drains your energy Magnus! I’m really angry at you do you know that! If you do that again Magnus I swear to God I’ll kill you before you manage to do it yourself”, Alec was so angry but his hazel eyes almost wet with tears by the end of his sentence.

“I know Alec I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that but the demons were to many and I- hmph-“ Magnus didn’t manage to finish his sentence because he was stopped by Alec closing Magnus’ mouth by kissing him passionately.

“I know you did it because of the demons, but please tell me Magnus before you do such thing”, said Alec while putting their foreheads together.

“Okay Alexander”

Alec grabs Magnus’ face for a second kiss.

“Ew, I think I need to puke”, Jace comments.

Izzy and Clary giggles by Jace’s reply.

“Leave you guys”, Alec asks

As they leave, Alec lies down and placing his head on Magnus’ chest while tracing patterns on Magnus’ body.

“I love you Magnus”

“I love you too Alexander”, said Magnus before he kisses Alec’s messy black hair.


End file.
